Drinking
by Tharesa
Summary: Dean takes Human!Cas drinking for the first time. Cas gets jealous when Dean starts flirting. Post S8. Destiel.


"Cas, we're going drinking." Dean said, standing up from his spot on the couch and heading for the coat rack. Cas got up and followed him. It was late on a Friday night, and Dean had gotten bored with sitting around.

"That's probably not a good idea. Cas, now that he's human, won't handle it well." Sam cautioned from his chair at the table. Dean scoffed.

"He drank a liquor store once. I think he'll be fine."

"Just make sure he doesn't get drunk."

"Whatever." Dean said, and he pulled Cas out of the Batcave.

It was a thirty minute drive into town, and then Dean pulled the Impala into the pub's parking lot. The two went inside, sat at the bar, and ordered their first beer. After an hour, a young woman with short red hair came and sat next to Dean. They started chatting, and then they were flirting.

Cas ignored them, working on his second beer, until he heard the girl say:

"So, you wanna head to my place? I've got the nicest bed; I just bought it yesterday." The girl cooed, grinning drunkenly. Dean grinned back.

"Hell yeah." He said and they moved to stand. The woman got to her feet shakily, but when she turned around she found Dean frozen in place, staring at Cas, who had remained silent during their conversation. Cas was gripping Dean's thigh and glaring at the red-head.

"What the hell, Cas?" Dean snapped, and pushed Cas off.

"I'm not letting you leave." Cas responded. His eyes were slightly glazed and Dean guessed he'd gotten drunk.

"Why not?" Dean growled, clearly annoyed.

"You have to take me home."

"I'll leave you the car. You know how to drive. Take your self."

"No." Cas shook his head stubbornly.

"If you don't mind, 'Cas', me and Dean are trying to have some fun. If you've got a car, take it." The woman interrupted snobbishly.

"Fuck off."

"CAS!" Dean yelled, causing a few heads to turn in their direction. The woman huffed angrily and stormed off without another word.

"Dammit! Do you even know what that means?" Dean growled, and he glared at Cas.

"No. But you say it when you want someone to leave. Did I use it right?"

Dean glared at his near-empty glass and didn't respond.

Shortly after their next round, another woman sat next to Dean. She was taller than the last one, with long, wavy blonde hair. Dean started flirting with her. This time, Cas didn't ignore them.

"So, do you have a family? Any kids?" The woman asked. Cas had missed her name.

Dean shook his head. "No way. I make a bad father."

"Oh. See, I think that too. I mean, mother in my case. You can't have kids when you live like a gypsy." She joked. Dean nodded understandingly.

"What about a girlfriend? Wife? Handsome guy like you, you've gotta have someone!"

Cas chose that moment to interrupt. "He has someone, thank you very much."

Dean whirled on him. "What the fuck is your deal, Cas?"

Cas glanced between Dean and the woman. "Nothing." He grumbled, blushing slightly. The woman raised an eyebrow. Dean turned back to her.

"Actually, I'm single. You?"

"Same. Just me and my baby."

"Did you just contradict yourself?" Dean asked. The woman shook her head and laughed.

"I mean my cat. She's a real sweetie."

"Oh. I'm allergic to cats."

"Aww, such a shame! They're so cute."

"I'll pass." Dean chuckled.

Cas said, "Dean won't let me get a cat."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Cas, butt out."

"It's okay." The woman said hurriedly, not wanting another fight to ensue,"Why do you want a cat, Cas?"

"They're cute. Cuter than you." He shot back. Dean flinched, but the woman just laughed.

"Aren't they, though?"

Both boys stared at her, and then Dean sighed. "Anyway, what's your job?"

"I'm a mechanic."

"No way! That's awesome. I love cars."

"Me too! What do you drive?"

"'67 Impala."

The woman gasped. "I'm so jealous. I drive a–."

"Dean." Cas interrupted again.

"Yes, Cas?" Dean asked, irritated. What was Cas' deal tonight?

"Do not ask her to have sex in your car."

Dean dropped the glass from his hand. Thankfully it was only an inch off the counter, and didn't shatter.

"We're leaving. Nice meeting you." He said to the woman with a curt nod, and then he grabbed Cas' arm and dragged him out to the Impala. He backed out, and when they were on the road, Dean snapped,

"What the hell is wrong with you, Cas? Since when is it a problem for me to flirt with chicks?"

"It's always been a problem."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Human hearing is not that bad."

Dean took a deep breath. "What do you mean 'it's always been a problem'?"

"I don't like it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"'Flirt'."

"Why not, Cas?"

Cas didn't say anything, and Dean shot a glance at him. He was sitting with his arms crossed and was looking out the window.

"Cas?"

Still nothing.

"Dammit, Cas, talk to me!" Dean nearly shouted, making Cas jump. He turned and stared at the gearshift.

"I do not recognize the feeling I get when you flirt', but it is extremely unpleasant." He said quietly. Dean slammed on the brakes.

"You get _jealous?_"

Cas nodded, and blushed. "So that's what it is."

"Cas. Is there something you need to tell me?" Dean asked, already guessing the answer. Cas fidgeted, then said, "Promise me something, Dean." He looked up at the hunter, and green eyes locked with blue.

"Sure."

"Whatever I say, don't leave me. Even if you...reject me."

"I promise." Dean felt his heart skip a beat. Now he knew exactly what Cas was going to say.

Cas hesitated. And then he whispered,"I love you."

Dean looked away, and started driving again. Neither said anything for the rest of the drive, and when they went to the bunker, Cas headed straight to his room. Dean noticed Sam was in his room, so the older brother followed Cas into his room. Cas turned around, surprised that Dean was there. He had expected the hunter to avoid him.

"Dea–." Cas was cut off by Dean, who wrapped his arms around him, pulled him close, and kissed him on the lips. Cas put his arms around Dean's neck and kissed him back, and Dean moaned. He broke the kiss, and put his forehead on Cas'.

"I love you too." Dean said, looking right at Cas. The ex-angel smiled. For the first time since the fall, he felt true happiness flow in his veins. He crushed another kiss on Dean's lips in joy.

-end-


End file.
